A kidnapping
by CalliexDamian4evr
Summary: Callie Anderson-Hummel is your average toddler. She has two loving fathers and a sibling on the way. But when Kurt gets kidnapped, will Callie be able to help the police find her dad before it's too late? Read to find out and don't forget to R&R!
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys it's me again! I haven't been updating my other stories because I broke my laptop and am waiting for another one but I do have an idea for Glee! And it's based on my favorite couple Klaine and their daughter Callie XD**

The early morning sun rose, illuminating the dark room where Kurt Hummel-Anderson was asleep cuddling his husband Blaine. The curly dark-haired male was fast asleep until he was woken by little feet kicking him in the stomach, indicating his daughter was awake.

"Oof! Callie do you always have to wake us up like this?" Blaine groaned.

"But papa! If i don't, you and daddy would sleep all day and forget about me!" The three year old pouted.

"Awww, sweetie we would never forget about you," Kurt said as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

Callie squealed when Blaine picked her up and swung her arround then he pretended to drop her but he caught her, almost giving Kurt a heart attack.

"Blaine Devon Anderson! Don't do that!" Kurt screamed.

Blaine laughed as he cradled Callie to his chest and he said, "Don't worry, Kurty! I wouldn't drop our precious daughter anyway."

He had to duck a pillow that was thrown at him by Kurt then he stood and stuck his tongue out at his husband. Callie loved the way her parents play fought in the mornings because it entertained her but this time, the play fighting had to be at a minimun because Kurt was expecting in a few weeks.

The doorbell rang so Callie raced downstairs in her footy pyjamas and opened the door, revealing her Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel.

**A/N: Sorry the first chapter is a bit sucky, guys I'm trying not to fall asleep even though it's 1 in the afternoon but I promise the next chapter will be better and it has a birth too :3 Oh I forgot to do the disclaimer but i don't want to so i will**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy except the plot and Blaine and Kurt's kids.**

**R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter I was falling asleep at the keyboard so I had to finish early so I could sleep. Don't kill me for leaving a short chapter! -runs and hides while dodging a brick- Ok ok! I'll make it up by leaving a longer chapter just PLEASE hold the bricks!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee Ryan Murphy does. I only own Blaine and Kurt's kids and any other characters you don't recognise.

Kurt went to the door and said, "Finn! Rachel! What are you two doing here?" So Finn said, "What, can't we see my little brother and his family?" Teasingly so Kurt stuck his tongue out and pouted.

"Maybe. But seriously, Finn I'm pregnant so it would be nice of you to warn us before coming over" As Rachel put her purse down and picked up Callie.

The three year old giggled as she squirmed in her aunt's arms and giggled, "Auntie Rachel and Uncle Finn silly!" Finn chuckled then said, "So, when is the baby born?" To Kurt. Kurt opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a strong sharp pain in his stomach, making him double over in pain.

"KURT!" Rachel and Finn yelled, running to him then they both helped him onto the couch. Kurt was clutching his stomach and he whined, "THE BABY IS COMING!" So Finn got the essentials for delivering a baby, and he sat at the end of the couch then he took Kurt's trousers off and began delivering the baby.

Half an hour later, the cries of a newborn baby as Finn cleaned her, wrapping her in a blanket then he handed her to Kurt who was sobbing with happiness.

Trinity Marie Anderson-Hummel was born at 7:56AM and weighed 10 pounds and was 9 inches. She opened her eyes for the first time ever and stared up at her father who cried, "Hi there, Trinity."

Blaine sniffed as he looked down at his daughter and he smiled, "Awww, she's so beautiful. Callie, want to see your new sister?" Callie came down with Rachel and ran to her parents, saying, "Where is she?! I wanna see her!"

Kurt smiled as he lowered the blanket covering her face and softly said, "Callie Elizabeth, meet your new sister Trinity Marie Anderson-Hummel." Callie smiled and said, "Awww I'm a big sister!"

Finn smiled and looked down at his newborn niece as he said, "She's our little angel." Rachel smiled and replied, "That she is, and we'll spoil her to no end." As she took out a little outfit and put it on her niece while smiling.

**A/N: A bit longer I hope, guys but I tried my best lol :3 Ok, next chapter will be a few weeks and Kurt will get kidnapped :) I need suggestions on who the kidnapper could be whether it be Blaine's dad out for revenge or anyone. Review this chapter or PM me if you have any suggestions! And remember to R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back to write more :3 I got two AWESOME reviews and I can't decide who to use for the kidnapper! But I'll keep it a secret to who the kidnapper will be until the end of the chapter :3 Oh and send in your favourite songs for the story and I'll put in my favourite songs as well :P oh well on to the story!**

Disclaimer: Glee and the characters don't belong to me, they belong to Ryan Murphy except for the plot and any characters you don't recognise.

A few weeks had passed and Trinity was in her swing sucking on her pacifier when the phone rang. Kurt had been missing for over two weeks and Blaine had gotten more worried. Every time the phone rang Blaine would jump at the phone and answer it, hoping it would be Kurt, but it was always either Cooper, Rachel, or anyone checking in and seeing if Kurt had returned or not.

When the phone rang, Blaine said, "Hello?" and was surprised when it was a different voice that said, "Blaine Anderson. I have your husband hostage with me and if you know what's best for the both of you, you will come alone with no police or anyone and face me yourself. Fail this and bring the police or don't show up, and your poor husband is going to die."

Blaine was scared then it turned into anger as he yelled, "YOU LEAVE MY HUSBAND ALONE, DICKWAD!" The voice on the phone chuckled and said, "Such bad words for such a good guy, Blaine. What would your husband say if he heard those words?"

Blaine got angrier and he muttered under his breath as he slammed the phone down then he got his jacket and he walked to the car and drove to the place where he was told to go then he got out of the car and stormed into the house.

Voices could be heard in the basement so Blaine crept down to the basement and gasped when he saw Kurt tied up and gagged then he saw two people who had their faces covered by a hood then he clenched his fists and yelled, "Hey, dickwads! I'm here so let my husband go!"

The men turned and the one who was on the phone with Blaine said, "Oh no no no, dear boy. That won't be necessary." So Blaine said, "You said if I come you'd let him go!" The other man stepped closer to Blaine and smirked, "We never said that. We said to come alone."

Blaine sniffed then looked over to Kurt who was looking scared and he mouthed, 'I'll rescue you, Kurt. I promise.' Then he looked over at the two men and said, "Who are you two? unmask yourselves now!" So the two men lowered their hoods and Blaine gasped, "Dad?! Sebastian?!"

**A/N: BOOM! There you guys have it! :D Two ideas in one :) And I have Guest and Sparkler1025 to thank! Next chapter is going to be when Callie comes to rescue her parents with the police but something goes wrong and someone lands in the hospital. Review to tell me if you want more drama to keep the story going or if you want peace :3 And don't forget to suggest your favorite songs and also R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: *gasps* Blaine's dad and Sebastian working together?! Ohhhhh boy that calls for trouble. But like I said someone is landing in the hospital and I will reveal who it is at the end. So enjoy the story and don't forget to R&R! It makes me happy and wanting to write more!**

**Disclaimer: Ughhhh if I have to do this for every chapter then no thanks. For the disclaimer look on previous chapters. Peace out!**

Sebastian went closer to Blaine and said, "Yes it's me, you numbskull. Kidnapped Kurt to get revenge on you for taking him from me. I wanted to be with Kurt more than ever and then you come in and steal him from me, get married and have kids."

Blaine furrowed his brow then looked at his dad and said, "And you?" Daniel smirked and said, "Revenge on you for being a fag. I thought you would be like your brother Cooper but I was wrong. I tried beating the gayness out of you but it didn't seem to work."

Blaine looked hurt and he replied, "Dad, I thought you would love me like a real father would love his son. Even if the son was gay, straight, bi, trans...anything! but NO! you had to be a real jackass and beat me every fucking day! You scared Coop and mom into not helping me by threatening to kill them if they did! No wonder I spent all my time at Kurt's! His dad accepted that his son was gay and that's why I liked it better there than at home!"

Daniel growled and took out a gun and pointed it at Blaine while Sebastian had a gun to Kurt's head and he smirked, "Blaine Blaine Blaine. One wrong move and Callie will be an orphan. You don't want that to happen, do you?"

Blaine glared but didn't say anything, looking at Kurt while scared. Meanwhile, Callie was in the police car and she glanced at the laptop showing where they were going and she said, "Officer, will we get to my parents in time?"

The officer looked at Callie and smiled, "Yes, of course we will, darlin'." So Callie smiled back and replied, "I hope so." As the police force got to the location, Callie jumped out and ran into the house, but some officers held her back while two more crept up to the door with their guns drawn and they kicked open the door and went in, looking around then they crept to the basement where they heard voices.

The police raised their guns and one yelled, "Police! step away from the two men!" Sebastian and Daniel turned then Daniel grabbed Blaine by the throat and snarled, "I fucking told you to come alone!" So Blaine choked out, "I-I did! I swear!"

Daniel growled and threw Blaine at the wall then pointed the gun at him, causing the police to raise their guns and one yelled, "Drop the gun and step away!" But Daniel refused and shot Blaine. Hearing the gunshot from the basement, Callie got panicked and she whimpered, "What's going on?! Who got shot?!" A female officer hugged her and said, "Callie don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Blaine laid on the floor, holding his wound and gasping then he smirked, "That's all you can do, dad? That's pathetic! Of all the things you could do and you just shoot me once? WIMP!" Hearing that, Daniel growled and shot Blaine more until the poor man was unconscious.

The police fired at Daniel and got him down then they shot at Sebastian, making him let go of Kurt and an officer ran to him and untied him after getting the gag off. Another officer radioed in for backup and an ambulance while Kurt held Blaine's head in his lap.

"Wake up, Blaine. Wake up." was the last thing Blaine heard from Kurt before slipping into unconsciousness.

**A/N: Oooooohhhhhh! A cliffhanger! hehehehe what will happen next chapter? Will Blaine live? Or will he die? R&R to find out! I looked up songs to go with the story and I will post one next chapter but I need all you guys to come up with some yourselves as well and who will sing them :3**


End file.
